Rosalynn Jeffries
|refid = |footer = Rosalynn's body in the Charleston Courthouse jail cells }} Rosalynn Jeffries was a raider and girlfriend of the Cutthroats' leader, David Thorpe. Background With her lover David Thorpe, Rosalynn would visit the Top of the World ski resort before the Great War. David had been cheating on his wife with Rosalynn for some time and this trip to the ski resort was one of their getaways. After the resort trip, David was going to divorce his wife and marry Rosalynn, however, those plans were changed by the Great War.Rosalynn and David's ski trip Trapped atop the Top of the World, with no help in the foreseeable future from the government or anyone else, Rosalynn and David (along with all the others vacationing at the resort) had decided they had little choice but to become raiders and take everything they needed. The Cutthroats were the raider gang that emerged from the Top of the World. Along with the Cutthroats, many other gangs would go on to terrorize Appalachia, but the Cutthroats were the most powerful and feared of all of them. A perpetual thorn in the side of the Responders and Charleston Emergency Government, David Thorpe would become its leader and Rosalynn Jeffries his second in command. Rosalynn relished her new role in life as a raider, taking full advantage of to fully indulge in her chem addiction. She would lead many raiding parties over the first couple of years after the Great War, but her final raid would be on Christmas Eve. On December 24th, 2082, Rosalynn would lead a large raiding party on Charleston during a Christmas celebration. This raid would be repelled, but not without eight Responders losing their lives and twenty-four more receiving injuries in the process. Rosalynn would be the only raider taken alive, her party would lose seven before the rest fled. During her interrogation, the Responders told Rosalynn that they were going to use her false death as a way to anger David Thrope and get him off the Top of the World and cut off the head of the Cutthroats once and for all.Interrogation: Doe, Jane At least that was the plan, however, while this did enrage David, he wouldn't fall into their hands quite so easily. Instead of coming down to the top of the world, David ordered the blowing of the Summersville Dam with a mini nuke he stole from the Brotherhood of Steel in what would later be called "The Christmas Flood," that would wipe most of Charleston off the map. Rosalynn would perish in this flood too, essentially killed by her own lover.The Christmas Flood (holotape) Her body still lies in the Charleston Capitol Building. At some point before 2082, Rosalynn's behavior and voice were used in creating the personality of the Miss Nanny Rose, the current leader of the raiders. Inventory Notes *Rosalynn's favorite chem is Daytripper. *Rosalynn's voice and personality are the basis for the modified Miss Nanny Rose. Appearances Rosalynn Jefferies appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Rosalynn Jeffries FO76.png|Rosalynn Jeffries mugshot Category:Fallout 76 human characters Category:Fallout 76 raiders ru:Розалин Джеффриз